


control

by kittensoo



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensoo/pseuds/kittensoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu had a habit of fucking Myungsoo when he was drunk. (And maybe, when he was pretending to be drunk too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	control

The first thing Myungsoo smelled when he opened the door was the smell of alcohol.

Myungsoo was used to the smell alcohol, although that didn’t mean he didn’t scrunch his nose when the smell was too much. This was one of the rare times where the smell alcohol was too much for him, making him wonder how much Sunggyu had drunk. The man looked quite wasted, more wasted than usual. It was almost 3AM, Myungsoo wondered how many hours Sunggyu spent at the bar again. But then he wondered why he still fully woke up, even though he didn’t have any reason to. Sunggyu had his own keys.

“You’re okay?” he asked, even though he knew that it was a rhetorical question. If Sunggyu is drunk, then there was an 80% chance that he was not okay. Myungsoo could only think of a few times Sunggyu drank to celebrate something.

Sunggyu didn’t answer his questions—as expected—and just entered the apartment silently. Myungsoo closed the door again and locked it, while Sunggyu sat on the sofa and just stared at Myungsoo. It was kind of unsettling, but Myungsoo was used to it too, just like how he was used to the smell of alcohol on Sunggyu’s body. He approached Sunggyu and sat down on the sofa too.

“Do you need anything, Hyung?”

Sunggyu just stared at him and then moved his body to face Myungsoo, moving his face closer to Myungsoo’s face and made Myungsoo’s heart beat faster. Sunggyu turned weird when he was drunk.

“I just need you.”

And then Sunggyu kissed him, slowly, and Myungsoo just accepted and closed his eyes. The alcohol smell from Sunggyu’s mouth was getting stronger, but Myungsoo started to enjoy it. Sunggyu pushed him slowly until he laid down on the sofa while Sunggyu was on top of him. They had kissed a lot of times, mostly when one or both of them were drunk, but Myungsoo still felt that it was kind weird but magical. He let Sunggyu’s tongue slipped into his mouth, letting Sunggyu dominating him and controlling him. He let Sunggyu played with him without any resistance.

The kiss was sloppy, due to Sunggyu being not totally focused.

Being Sunggyu’s friend and then flatmate for a few years, Myungsoo had learned that Sunggyu drank when he felt like he was losing control of something, when something didn’t go like how Sunggyu wanted. And so, when Sunggyu was like this, Myungsoo let Sunggyu take control. He was not someone who like to take control in the first place, but with Sunggyu, Myungsoo probably let him take control too much. That was probably why Myungsoo let Sunggyu fuck him whenever he wanted to, even though until now they still said to other people that they were just friends. Maybe for Sunggyu, they really were just friends with benefits. For Myungsoo, it was something else.

They made out for quite a long time, taking short breaks only to catch their breaths. Even though he knew that he was probably being used, kind of, Myungsoo couldn’t help but enjoying it. He used Sunggyu too, in a way, and he felt bad about it.

“Can you—?” Sunggyu asked, without finishing his question. Even in his state, Sunggyu knew that Myungsoo knew what he was asking. He probably also knew, that Myungsoo wouldn’t be able to refuse.

“Sure.” Myungsoo answered, even though he didn’t need to. When he thought about it, he did a lot of unnecessary things when he was with Sunggyu.

Myungsoo got on his knees on the floor and then help Sunggyu unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, he himself starting to feel excited. Sunggyu spread his legs apart and the made Myungsoo faced his crotch. Sunggyu wasn’t that hard, yet, but he was already quite hard. Myungsoo pulled Sunggyu’s underwear down, revealing his cock. Even after a lot of times, Myungsoo still found this weird. Maybe because he didn’t have any experience other than with Sunggyu.

Myungsoo stroke Sunggyu’s cock, making it twitched a little. He then moved his head near Sunggyu’s testicles and decided to suck on each of them gently. He could hear Sunggyu let out a surprised sound—not that he never did this before, he just didn’t do this often. He didn’t take a long time before he finally took Sunggyu’s cock in his mouth.

Myungsoo knew how to make Sunggyu satisfied, he didn’t even have to try to remember. He held on to Sunggyu’s thighs before moving his head up and down and sucking. Sometimes his tongue also slides around the cock swiftly, sometimes grazing over the slit. He can feel Sunggyu’s cock started to harden inside his mouth, he can also feel his own cock hardening in his pants. He could hear Sunggyu started to moan, which was a sign that Myungsoo was doing it right.

“G—good.” He heard Sunggyu said, he felt so delighted.

He learnt how to give a blow job from Sunggyu, during their first sex. He remembered Sunggyu telling him that it was like sucking a popsicle. They were both sober when they had their first sex together, just because they were both frustrated at life and need to let their frustrations out so they agreed to help each other. Needless to say, it continued and now it had become a habit for Sunggyu, a habit that Myungsoo gladly accepted.

Though sometimes, Myungsoo wondered who would Sunggyu go to if Myungsoo didn’t want to do it, or who was Sunggyu gave blowjobs to before they had their first sex. But they were all none of his business.

Sunggyu stopped Myungsoo from moving more when he felt that he was hard enough and Myungsoo let go of Sunggyu’s cock and then look at him, questioning him. He didn’t feel like he had finished his job.

“Let’s move to the bedroom.” Sunggyu said. Myungsoo just nodded.

They moved to the bathroom in a few minutes after Sunggyu pulled up his jeans again, even though he took the jeans off again when they reached Myungsoo’s bedroom. It was not always Myungsoo’s bedroom, but they both knew that Sunggyu only had one clean bedsheet right now, so it would be a bother to dirty it.

Myungsoo sat on the edge of the bed and watched Sunggyu took the rest of his clothes off. He liked it, watching Sunggyu. Sunggyu was beautiful, too beautiful for him. He wondered if Sunggyu ever thought that Myungsoo was beautiful too.

He waited until Sunggyu finished and walked over to him. Sunggyu kissed him again, before he started undressing Myungsoo. Sunggyu liked it, undressing Myungsoo. Myungsoo was sure it was because Sunggyu could feel it that he had total control of Myungsoo. Myungsoo liked it if Sunggyu liked it too. For other people, Myungsoo might seem like a slave.

Sunggyu took his T-shirt off, making him topless. Anticipations were built in Myungsoo’s stomach. He wanted to do it soon, but Sunggyu liked taking it slowly. Sunggyu slid down Myungsoo’s track pant and boxer, leaving him only in his underwear. There was a visible bulge and Myungsoo suddenly felt shy. Sunggyu fondled the bulge and Myungsoo had to bite his lips not to let any sounds out, and he almost lost it when Sunggyu kissed his bulge. Sunggyu never did that before.

It felt like a long time before Sunggyu finally slid down the underwear too, making his cock spring out, almost fully harden.

Myungsoo laid down on the bed when he was finally fully naked, and Sunggyu was on top of him again, kissing him again though he didn’t kiss his lips for a long time. He slowly moved down to his jaw, to his neck, and to his body. He sucked on Myungsoo’s flesh, leaving a mark that probably wouldn’t go until the day after tomorrow. Sunggyu licked and sucked on Myungsoo’s nipples, making it swollen and hard. Sunggyu played with Myungsoo’s nipples for a little while, touching, sucking, and licking it over and over again, making him almost scream because of sensitivity.

His mind had started to go crazy, every time Sunggyu mouth moved and touched his flesh, he felt a sensation of electricity, something that he couldn’t really explain. He couldn’t help but whimper and shiver even though he felt hot. Too hot, his body was sweaty even though the room was pretty cold. He liked this too much, he was afraid for the times when Sunggyu could find someone else. Someone else Sunggyu truly loved. He was afraid that he had become addicted.

Myungsoo wished he was drunk too, so he didn’t have time to think about anything.

After Sunggyu was satisfied and had left enough marks on Myungsoo, he moved to take out the lube on Myungsoo drawer. There was one on Sunggyu’s drawer too. They were prepared, too prepared.

Sunggyu pulled Myungsoo’s leg upward until his knee was bent and spread his legs apart, giving him a full view of Myungsoo’s cock and entrance. Myungsoo swore that he could see the expressions of delight and lust on Sunggyu’s face, they made Myungsoo felt even hotter. Myungsoo felt like he was ready to be fucked, even though really he was not. Sunggyu started to coat his fingers with the lube while Myungsoo watched him.

It was funny at how focused Sunggyu was now, making sure that his fingers are coated evenly and then spreading the lube around Myungsoo’s entrance, it was as if he was sober. Maybe he was sober and pretending that he was drunk, Myungsoo didn’t care.

Myungsoo gasped when Sunggyu suddenly pushed two of his coated fingers to his hole, wasn’t expecting it at all. He yelped and clenched his muscles around Sunggyu’s fingers and he could hear Sunggyu faintly saying sorry. He could feel the lube trickled down his ass, as Sunggyu used too much lube. It took a while before Myungsoo relaxed again and let Sunggyu moved his fingers easily. It was only a little uncomfortable, Myungsoo remembered that when Sunggyu first fingered him, it felt really weird. Sunggyu said back then that he thought Myungsoo was a virgin or never bottomed by the way he react.

Well, Myungsoo was a virgin. But he didn’t tell Sunggyu that.

Sunggyu started scissoring him and stretching him, shortening his breaths. Sunggyu was so good at this, Myungsoo felt a fiery sensation when Sunggyu finally hit his sweet spot and let out a loud moan and that was a sign for Sunggyu to add a third finger. Sunggyu pulled out his fingers and that enter his hole again repeatedly, sometimes purposely hitting his prostate hard, but also sometimes purposely just nudging it slowly, making Myungsoo felt like a mess. Myungsoo was pretty sure now that Sunggyu wasn’t fully drunk. He wanted to scream, his cock jerked and now he thought that he would come just by fingering.

“H-hyung…” Myungsoo whimpered, eyes glistening. Myungsoo knew Sunggyu’s sensitive spots well, but Sunggyu also knew Myungsoo well and he used the knowledge better than Myungsoo. Sometimes, Myungsoo really hated Sunggyu. Myungsoo really hated how Sunggyu always leave him hanging on everything.

“You’re weak, Soo.”

Sunggyu pulled out completely and left Myungsoo empty. He felt disappointed, but he tried not to show it. It was going to be better later, anyway, he knew. Myungsoo lifted and held his hips voluntarily, trying to make it easier for Sunggyu because even though he would like to let Sunggyu did everything himself, it was not always possible.

Sunggyu chuckled, “And impatient.”

Sunggyu lubed his own cock while Myungsoo preparing himself by taking a deep breath. His cock was so hard now it hurt, when Sunggyu held it Myungsoo wanted to explode. Sunggyu didn’t need to tell him that he was going to stroke him and control when he could cum. Myungsoo couldn’t say anything, especially when Sunggyu started to move to enter him very slowly. Sunggyu probably wanted to drive him over the edge, and he probably would succeed.

_Total control._

So now Myungsoo wrapped his legs around Sunggyu’s waist, his hand now holding onto the sheet. Sunggyu’s cock always felt thicker and fuller than he expected, no matter how many times Sunggyu had fucked Myungsoo.

“You’re still pretty tight,” Sunggyu said, “I thought I stretched you enough. Is it okay?”

This was the thing—even though Sunggyu liked to use him, liked having total control of it, he always makes sure that Myungsoo was okay too, that Myungsoo was comfortable too. It felt impossible for Myungsoo to really hate Sunggyu.

“It’s okay.” Myungsoo answered.

Sunggyu didn’t say anything anymore, pulled his cock out and then started to enter again, slowly. In, out, in, out. _Too slow._ Sunggyu didn’t even fully enter him, he was just teasing him. Myungsoo wanted to complain, but Myungsoo could feel that Sunggyu was watching him, watching his reaction.

Suddenly, Sunggyu thrust into him hard, very hard, hitting his sweet spot and making Myungsoo yelled very loudly. Sunggyu started to move harder and harder, making it impossible for Myungsoo not to scream, taken over with lust. Sunggyu’s hand started to stroke Myungsoo’s cock too, at an almost the same pace. How Sunggyu did it, Myungsoo didn’t know. He couldn’t pay attention at all.

“Aaaaah!” Myungsoo’s screams started to get louder when Sunggyu repeatedly hit his prostate, sending chills throughout his body. He screamed and groaned at the same time, he even screamed “I love you!” to Sunggyu. Myungsoo wasn’t sure which one to focus, the pleasure from Sunggyu’s cock hitting his prostate or the pleasure from Sunggyu stroking him. He could feel the pressure building under his stomach.

“I wanted to—“ Myungsoo started to say, but he couldn’t finish when Sunggyu stop stroking him and instead squeeze his cock when it almost started to cum.

Sunggyu slowed down just to say, “Not yet, I’m not finished, let’s cum together.” And then fasten his pace again.

Sunggyu had a lot of control of himself, Myungsoo couldn’t control himself at all. Myungsoo wanted to cry because his cock was throbbing and he just wanted cum, and Sunggyu was really driving him crazy by his thrust. It took a few minutes before Sunggyu let go of his cock and fasten his pace again. In a few seconds, a thick stream shot out of Myungsoo’s cock on to Sunggyu’s stomach and everywhere. _It felt so good, like heaven._ Myungsoo’s vision became a little blurry and he squeezed his ring muscles tightly until Sunggyu released his warm seed inside of him.

Myungsoo tried to catch his breath while Sunggyu rode his orgasm out. Myungsoo felt good, honestly, even though he probably looked pathetic with cum and sweat all over his body. Sunggyu finished with a few more thrusts before letting go. He then laid beside Myungsoo, trying to catch his breath too. Myungsoo took a peek and saw that Sunggyu looked pretty satisfied.

“That was pretty good,” Sunggyu said, and then laughed, “you are such a good boy.”

Myungsoo wanted to say that he was not a boy anymore, but he didn’t say anything. He took it as a compliment. He liked it when Sunggyu complimented him in anything.

“You’re not really drunk, aren’t you?” Myungsoo asked, turning his body towards Sunggyu.

“I am drunk, but I am still pretty sober too. I didn’t drink that much.”

Myungsoo wanted to hit Sunggyu. He felt totally embarrassed now. If Sunggyu was drunk, he felt less embarrassed by his screams and lust since Sunggyu probably wouldn’t really hear them. But now…hopefully if Sunggyu heard him screaming ‘I love you’, he would pretend that he didn’t hear it.

“Why are you so stressed?” Myungsoo asked again, curious on what drove Sunggyu to drink.

Sunggyu just shrugged, “It’s a secret, I will tell you when it’s time to tell.”

Myungsoo went silent. It probably wasn’t his business anyway, but he felt sad that Sunggyu was hiding something from him.

“Let’s do it again.” Sunggyu said, looking at him.

“What?” Myungsoo couldn’t believe what he heard. Sunggyu wanted to fuck him again, especially when both of them are sober.

“Today’s Sunday, and tomorrow we both have an off day, let’s play more.”

“You just tortured me, you need to let me rest first.”

Myungsoo couldn’t say no, even though he was really tired. He could not refuse, he started to convince himself that it was a good idea, letting Sunggyu fuck him as much as he wanted to. He would enjoy it, maybe. It was a mutual benefit for them, since Sunggyu was able to finally feel control and Myungsoo could finally feel useful being like this.

“Okay, you should rest. Let’s have another round.” Sunggyu smiled and started to get up, “I will bring foods here before we started again so you can eat and then…I will prepare everything.”

Myungsoo just nodded, didn’t even question on what Sunggyu needed to prepare. Myungsoo probably just needed to prepare himself, his asshole would probably ended up very sore after Sunggyu was totally satisfied.

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
